I love you
by mollymolata
Summary: Odd and Ulrich met in the toilet and Odd confesses his feelings for him and so does William to Yumi. Later something dirty will happen. OxU & WxY Contains: YAOI /Rated M for sex. theme/ One-Shot Finished


**An one-shot.**

**Disclaimers:**

**- I don't own Code Lyoko.**

**- I use YAOI for the first time**

**-I try to describe the scenes so good I can, is also my first time I describe a dirty scene.**

It was afternoon at the Kadic and Odd walked into the boys restroom and met Ulrich peeing into the urinal.

"Hey Odd" Said Ulrich.

"Hi Ulrich" Said Odd and stand next to him and opened his zip of the pants, pulled his underpants and started to pee into another urinal. "How's going?" Asked Odd.

"I'm okay, just I had a little argument with Yumi" Said Ulrich.

"Oh did you get jealous about William again?" Asked Odd.

"Well yes"

"And what happened?"

"I box him into his eye"

"Go on"

"Yumi saw that and argued with me"

"And?"

"She walked away with him. I think he wanted to cure his eyes, cause..."

"It was blue?"

"Yes" Said Ulrich. "You're the only one who does always understand my problems"

"Yeah"

"Do you have a problem with something?" Asked Ulrich.

"No, no. Its just that I feel a bit lonely, since you spending more time with Yumi"

"You can hung up with us too" Said Ulrich.

"No, its okay you two must be busy in kissing around" Said Odd.

"Well, actually I never kissed her"

"Did you ever tell her..."

"No"

"Well,I know telling someone the feelings is difficult"

"Odd, do you love someone here at school?" Asked Ulrich.

"Well yes"

"Do I know her?"

"I cant tell it"

"Come on Odd, you can trust me"

"But please don't tell it anybody here at school, not even Yumi"

"Alright"

"So today in the class we had with the boys of William and Yumi's class separated sex education lessons, right?"

"Yes"

"And you remember what William told Mrs Hertz about love?"

"I don't know, what he said I didn't pay attention. What did he say"

"Love is friendship." Said Odd. Ulrich looked surprised at Odd.

"Love is friendship?" Asked Ulrich.

"Yes, well I have to ask William again, what he said, cause I forgot the whole sentence"

"Okay, with who are you in love"

"Well, because of this sentence William said I fell in love"

"With him?"

"No, its you" Said Odd.

"Me?" Asked Ulrich.

"Yes" Said Odd and looked down. Ulrich smiled.

"Odd, I think I like you too" Said Ulrich.

"Really?" Asked Odd and looked at Ulrich.

"Yes, you're my best friend, you're more nicer to me than Yumi"

"I'm so happy, that I said that" Said Odd. Ulrich walked away from the urinal and stand behind Ulrich.

"I'm almost finish" Said Odd. Ulrich pulls Odds pants down.

"Ulrich, why did you pull my pants down?" Asked Odd looking back.

"I want to do something" Said Ulrich and pulled his underpants down. Ulrich pulled his own pants down.

"If you need new underpants I gave you some, but I need those here" Said Odd and watched Ulrich pulling his underpants down.

"Okay, now you're creeping me out" Said Odd. Ulrich stuck his dick into Odds butt.

"Hey what are you doing?" Asked Odd shocked.

"Something you might like" Said Ulrich and starts to hump.

"Hey what are you doing?" Asked Odd. Ulrich humps him against the wall.

"Wow" Said Odd and hold his hands against the wall. Ulrich put his hands on Odds hands and kept humping him.

"Come on buddy, do it faster" Said Odd and Ulrich did.

Meanwhile out of the toilet William walked next to the toilet and heard something. He walked to the door and listen.

"Is that Odd?" Said William to himself and opened slowly the door. He looked shocked at Odd and Ulrich.

"Do you like it?" Asked Ulrich.

"Keep doing your thing" Said Odd. William looked away and closed the door slowly. Apparently Yumi appeared and saw his face.

"Hey William did you see a ghost?" Asked Yumi and looked at him. Yumi hears Odds voice.

"What's happening there?" Asked Yumi.

"Something very crazy" Said William. Yumi looked at William questioningly. Yumi opened the door slowly and saw Ulrich and Odd.

"Hey I go to the bottom" Said Odd and went with his knees to bottom.

"Okay, do you really want more?" Asked Ulrich.

"Yes" Said Odd and Ulrich went down on his knees and started to hump again.

"Ou...Wow, Easy there" Said Odd. Yumi looked shocked and closed the door and looked shocked at William. She had tears in her eyes and ran away.

"Yumi? Yumi!" Exclaimed William and ran behind her. William catch her in front of the door of his room.

"Yumi, come in" Said William and opened the door of his room and Yumi walked in. William closed the door. William had some pillows spread on the bed and he took them and put it at the side, so that Yumi could sit on the bed. He sat next to her and opened a drawer, that was down of his bed and took tissues out and gave them Yumi.

"Thanks" Said Yumi and took one.

"Well, that what happened there at the restrooms, I didn't expect" Said William scratching his head. Yumi sniffs her nose.

"Its okay, its not your fault" Said Yumi. "And I'm sorry, that Ulrich hit you into your eye"

"Don't mention it, its almost good" Said William. Yumi looked at his eye and passed her hand on it.

"Ouch" Said William.

"Sorry" Said Yumi and passed her hand next to his eye. William looked at her. Yumi couldn't resist into looking into his eyes. William smiled. William passed her hand through his messy hair.

"Yumi" Said William.

"What is it Will?" Asked Yumi.

"Well I know you're not in a good mood and maybe I'm just crazy and...I just want to say you, that I love you" Said William. Yumi looked at William.

"Yeah, I know that you love Ulrich more than me, but I just wanted to say that. But you know I be always there when you need..." Said William and Yumi hugged him. William put his arms around her and stroked her back. Yumi looked into Williams pocket of his jacket and saw something in there. She put her hand in it and took it out. It was some wrapped condoms.

"Did you get that condoms from the sex education lessons?" Asked Yumi and showed them William.

"Yes" Said William. "We have to tried them on" Said William joking.

"Oh really, did you put it over you dick by yourself?" Asked Yumi joking too.

"Nah, we have to put it over a banana" Said William.

"Okay" Said Yumi and looked at the condom and later to William. She had a idea and whispered into Williams ear.

"Are you sure?" Asked William. He giggles. "Really?" Asked William. "Okay, but let me lock the room first." Said William and walked to the door and locked the door. Yumi took her pants of and sat on the bed. William looked back and saw Yumi already in her underpants.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Asked William.

"Come, it will be fun" Said Yumi.

"Okay" Said William and pulled his pants down. William took one of the wrapped condoms and open it. He took his underpants away and tried to put the condom on.

"Do you need help?" Asked Yumi.

"I can handle it" Said William and he had the condom already on.

"So, show me what you learned from the videos they showed you in the sex education lesson." Said Yumi and lied down on his bed.

"Actually, it was just a video not a teaching video, but I try to do something from there" Said William.

"Well what do you want to do?" Asked Yumi and William went on her.

"First let me do this" Said William and he stuck his dick into Yumi's vagina.

"Ouch" Said Yumi.

"Sorry, was it too..."

"Aww this feels so right" Said Yumi dreamy.

"Good I thought I hurt you"

"At the first time, it does usually hurt, didn't you learn that from the video?"

"No I was too busy watching them" Said William.

"Come here" Said Yumi and pulled Williams face and smooched with him.

Meanwhile in front of the restroom of the boys, Sissi walked there and heard something weird and looked in.

"That feels so good" Said Odd moaning and Ulrich was still doing his job.

Sissi closed the door and ran away.

"Oh my god, how disgusting!" Said Sissi and stopped in front of Williams room. Sissi heard Yumi's voice coming from Williams room and she tried to hear, what they were talking or doing.

"A little more deeper, deeper, oh, ah , yes William, yes more deeper!" Said Yumi moaning.

"Eww!" Exclaimed Sissi and ran away. "Did the sex education lesson make all go bananas?" Asked Sissi.

**The End**

**I hope you liked this one-shot. I had fun on writing it, and also had a little trouble on describing the part of Ulrich and Odd, but the rest was okay. **

**I was motivated by some UxO Pictures on Deviantart, that were... erm... YAOI, and from Gunthers new music video.**

**Please tell me what you think of it.**


End file.
